epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bkiddyman/Epic Saga: The Afteryears Preview
I suppose you all want to know what I have in store for Epic Saga: The Afteryears, so here's an unofficial preview of that game. Plot It's years after the events of Those Who Fight. Jared is king of the newly revived Sauria, Sephira is Queen of Rannali (with a husband of her own species, mind you. Her love for Jared will be proven to have been a childish phase), Turbo continues to guard the Demon Emerald, Genius Guy, Dark Guy and Galactic Petey, work alongside Bowser as bosses themselves, and E.T.G. waits at Planet Conquest, watching over the universe unlike the other deities that once lived there. Leaving Beecanoe as the only one with a destiny (he refused to take Dry Bowser's place after his demise). The universe is in turmoil. New planets have been opened up after the deities have been defeated (their lost power creates them) and disputes have come up over which civilizations had allied with the evil beings. Beecanoe now has to do something he before wouldn't have been caught dead doing. He has to spread peace across the universe. And he can't be alone to do it. Characters Playable *Beecanoe *King Jared *Prime Genius Guy *Queen Sephira *Arch Dark Guy *Milennia Petey AI Units *Dry Guy *Dry Bones *Bony Beetle *Skull Bro *Dry Magikoopa *Saurian Warrior *Rannalian Guard *Genius Guy (species) *Dark Guy (species) *Piranha Beast Other Characters *Cortan: He is a space explorer that paid a visit to Rennali and fell in love with Sephira, who had become queen not too long beforehand. The love was mutual, and they were married, and Cortan stayed on Rennali. When he first meets Beecanoe, Sephira has to tell him that he's not a villain. He takes the name of Milhalt for royalty purposes. *Virginia Milhalt: After Sephira and Cortan were married, they had a child named Virginia. During the events of the game, Virginia is 1 going on 2. *Magino: Magino is Beecanoe's pet Chibini that hides in his hat. He doesn't fight alongside Beecanoe, but his compass brain is useful for navigating areas. Villains *Queen Gonan - Main antagonist who tries to envelop the entire universe in conflict and hate by turning multiple civilizations against each other. She shows a deep hatred for Beecanoe because his job is to reverse all that. *Kang - He leads the Lurikk tribe to carry out the deeds of Queen Gonan (in exchange for finances). He's bigger and stronger than the rest of the Lurikks. *Element Knight - After Judas's defeat, Element Knight takes his final stand by joining Queen Gonan. He's the second-final boss of the game. Preview Script {Beecanoe and his skeletal army arrive at part of a planet abundant of essentials for living. The inhabitants are Meirkas, docile sheep-like people. Unfortunately, they've been forced out of their homes to live in a barren wasteland by the Lurikks, evil, greedy, and extremely skilled wolf-like people. Beecanoe arrives in their village to "spread some peace"} Beecanoe: Hello, savage Lurikks. The name's Beecanoe Drygly. May I speak to the leader of this establishment? {The leader of the bunch appears. He's completely massive} Lurikk: That would be I. My name is Kang. What words do you have to say? Beecanoe: Kang, I'm here to tell you that you need to leave and let the Meirkas settle back into their homes. Right now. {The rest of the Lurikks burst into laughter, but Kang makes a stern gesture to silence them without even turning around.} Kang: This is our home now. We do not take kindly to outsiders. Leave this place immediately. Beecanoe: I'm afraid I can't leave until the Meirkas have their home back. Kang: Then I guess we can't leave until this place is your grave. {Beecanoe gestures to himself} Beecanoe: Judging by my appearance, I believe that's already been established. {Kang bares his fangs.} Kang: Enough of this! We will destroy you and your pathetic demons right here, right now! Beecanoe: {bashing his fists together} Then come take a swing at us, O' Hairy One! {Beecanoe's army and the Lurikks both strike fighting poses and a battle begins.} Category:Blog posts